Total Eclipse of the Heart
by kstar97
Summary: Starfire feels like she is being locked out of Robin's life. Two songfics inside! R&R please!
1. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Um yeah so… the story is in regular font and the song is in bold. Hope you like it!

I do not own Teen Titans or the song Total Eclipse of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler

Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.**

I sit here in my room lonely, hoping Robin would come in and hold me in his arms and tell me he loves me.

**Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.**

I cry and cry about how he will never love me.

**Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.**

We have had so many great times and I don't want to forget any of them.

**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.**

Sometimes you hurt me and your masked eyes seem angry. I hope you will not hurt but then you do and you stop and your eyes change. They say I'm sorry and they look as though you love me too.

**Turn around bright eyes,**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

But then every time I look I you I feel as though my heart is shattering into little pieces.

**Turn around bright eyes,**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

One by one a piece of my heart falls apart and I can not take anymore.

**And I need you now tonight.**

I need you to comfort me.

**And I need you more then ever.**

I need you forever and ever. I am falling apart piece by piece.

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever.**

I need your signature hug that always makes me feel safe in your strong arms. I want to stay there forever.

**And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong.**

We could never be a more perfect match.

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

Together we are inevitable and unstoppable.

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.**

You are always protecting me from villains and catching me when I fall.

**I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark.**

But here I am by self in my dark room.

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.**

I'm living in this small room by myself,

**I really need you tonight.**

hoping to give you the message that I need you tonight.

**Forever's gonna start tonight.**

And when you come I know that we will be together forever, just like it used to be.

**Once upon a time I was falling in love,**

**Now I'm only falling apart.**

**There's nothing I can do.**

**Total eclipse of the heart**

I am so in love with it is beating me up inside if I can't have you but there is nothing I can. It is your choice if you want to love me or not. For now my heart is just closing up and not ready to love anyone until you finally come.

**Once upon a time there was light in my life,**

**Now there's only love in the dark.**

**There's nothing I can say,**

**Total eclipse of the heart**

Once there was you lighting up my life but now I'm in my dark room watching the sun come down and the crescent moon coming up being blocked by some clouds floating away.

**Turn around bright eyes,**

**Every now and then I fall apart.**

My heart hurts form the pain you are causing me.

**Turn around bright eyes,**

**Every now and I fall apart.**

I just sit here in my room crying into my pillow as my heart starts to shut out all the important people in my life.

**And I need you now tonight.**

I need you Robin.

**And I need you more then ever.**

I need you more then ever Robin.

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever.**

Please hold me tight and forever Robin.

**And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong.**

We will never be wrong together Robin.

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

We can make our love special.

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.**

You protect me from the dangers of Earth.

**I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark.**

I'm always in my dark room alone.

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.**

We are living in small room and cannot escape.

**I really need you tonight.**

**Forever's gonna start tonight.**

I really need you tonight and forever's going to start tonight. We will always be together and I know I will never let go of you.

**Once upon a time I was falling in love,**

**Now I'm only falling apart.**

**There's nothing I can do.**

**Total eclipse of the heart**

**Total eclipse of the heart**

**Total eclipse of the heart**

I'm falling apart. My heart shattering to pieces everyday, every second. My heart is closing, not letting anyone in. Never needed for love and never will be.

**Turn around bright eyes**

As I am crying, the door slides open. "Star?" I hear a voice say, "Can I come?"

"Sure," I say my eyes face red from my crying sitting up to look at Robin. He sits right beside me on my bed. He pulls me in close as I cry into his chest. "Shhh," he says to me, trying to comfort me. After a while I stop crying but still hold onto him tight. "Tell me whats wrong."

I look up at his masked eyes. "I just want to be with Robin. That's all," I mumble, "But you don't love me as I love you so it is totally hopeless. I don't even know why you are here." I pull away and look out the window away from him.

"Star that is completely untrue. I love you so much and sometimes it is hard for me to express my feelings and I'm sorry."

"Truly?" I say looking back at him.

"Truly," he says giving me a genuine smile. "Now come here," he outstretches his arms for me and I gladly except the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Our heads moved closer to each other we could feel each others breath on each others lips and then our lips touch. The kiss was sweet and short but it means so much. And piece by piece my heart begins to repair itself.

-Fin-

I was actually listening to the Glee version of this song if you play the real one the lyrics are not going to match up. Also I think this songfic is better than the other one in my opinion and I only take constructive criticism so don't be mean.

R&R!

-kstar :D


	2. I Just Can't Live a Lie

Um yeah so… the story is in regular font and the song is in italics. Hope you like it!

I do not own Teen Titans or the song I Just Can't Live A Lie by Carrie Underwood

I Just Can't Live a Lie

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
_

"Robin?"

"Yea Star?"

"Did I file these all correctly?" I said as he walks over to check my work. It has been the third time I have done this task and can't seem to get it right. As he checks it over I can see a vein popping out of his head, he seems angry.

"Star, I can't believe it! This is the third time I told you how to do this correctly and you screw up again!"

"I am sorry," I say bowing my head in shame.

_And maybe turning my back would be that much easier_

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
_

"You know what Star? It would be easier if you just left. I will do it now since you can't so if you could please go it would make me a lot happier."

_But I can't watch you walk away_

I nod as I get up to leave. Each day it feels as though you are slipping farther away from me.

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
_

As I lay in my bed, I think about the way your hand feels against mine, warm, soft, and protective.

_And all about the good times that we've been through  
_

I remember the good times we had throughout the years. Like when we were on the Ferris Wheel, the dance we had at the prom, the time we were stranded on a hostile alien planet and my favorite memory of all time was when we had our first kiss in Tokyo.

_Could I wake up without you every day?  
_

I wish you were here next to me.

_Would I let you walk away?_

I can't let you slip away. I want to be with you forever Robin.

_No, I can't learn to live without  
_

I don't know what I do if you were out my life forever

_And I can't give up on us now_

but I that won't happen; I just know we will be together, forever.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
_

I know I would eventually get over you

_But even if I made a vow  
_

And if I got married to someone one day

_A promise not to miss you now  
_

I know I could promise not to miss you

_And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

but I would fail because I love you now, love you forever.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
_

You always look at me in the way that says I love you. God, I love that look.

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
_

I feel safe right next you. I know you are always protecting me, Robin. It's why one of the reasons I love you so much.

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe_

When we kiss it's like magic. I can describe it in so many different ways. It's just wonderful. I always get the butterflies in my stomach when you hold me close and tell how much you cannot live without me.

_The way you know just what I mean  
_

You always tell me the strange ways of Earth whenever I have a question. It's almost like you know everything.

_No, I can't learn to live without  
_

I do not think I can live on my own without you, Robin.

_Oh, so don't you give up on us now  
_

I'm just going to keep trying to keep this relationship together.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
_

I may try my hardest to keep us together but if I had to I could end our relationship.

_And tell myself I'm over you  
_

I know I would eventually get over you but it would be really difficult.

_But even if I made a vow  
_

And if I got married to that green thing and never saw you again

_A promise not to miss you now  
_

I know I could try not to miss you

_And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

but I would no succeed because I love you with all my heart and I love you forever.

_Oh, and I don't wanna try_

But I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you forever and ever. I don't want to let you go or live a lie.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
_

I could never say were through. My heart would shatter if I said that.

_And tell myself I'm over you  
_

I would never tell myself I'm over you will always be in my heart.

_But even if I made a vow  
_

I would never be able to move on to another man. You would probably shatter my heart.

_A promise not to miss you now  
_

I would definitely never miss. You are my first love, Robin.

_And try to hide the truth inside  
_

I can't hide my love for you anymore, Robin.

_I'd fail cause I; I just can't live a lie  
_

I can't live a lie, Robin.

_Oh, I can't live a lie _

"Oh he will never love me," I say to myself. I hear the door the slide open and I whip my head around. It's Robin.

"Who will never love you, Star?" he asks me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and say, "Oh no one."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know but it's too embarrassing to say."

"Okay if you don't want to tell me it's fine. I was checking up on you." He starts for the door but before I can I think I say, "Wait!"

"Yes?" he asks.

"Why do you hurt me Robin?"

"I don't know why I hurt you Star. I don't even realize I'm doing it until after I did it. I'm sorry if I hurt Star. I didn't mean to." He comes to sit down next to me and pulls me into his arms. I feel safe in his arms.

"Robin do you love me?" I just have to ask. I need to know.

"What was that Star?"

"I asked if you loved me."

"Well… I-I d-do," he says in a low whisper I can barely hear.

"What was that Robin?" I say pulling away to look at him through his masked eyes.

"Yes Star, I love you," he says giving me a genuine smile.

"I love you too," We pull in for a kiss and start dancing around the room. We don't need any music just the sound of our happiness is enough to fill the room with sound. After a while a spinning, we pull into a hug never wanting to let go.

"I love you," I mummer into his ear and he mummers into mine about how happy we will be together for the rest of our lives. And after a while we drift off into a deep sleep, holding each other in our arms.

-Fin-

Ok I know happy endings are gay (are they?) but I had to put it in there. The next one will have a sad ending (I think?). Well anyway R&R! Don't be mean only constructive criticism please. Thanks!

-kstar :D


End file.
